pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
O'Malleyladdin
Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof of "Aladdin (1992)" Cast *Aladdin - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jasmine - Duchess (The Aristocats) *The Genie - Top Cat *Jafar - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Iago - Hopper the Seagull (Pip Ahoy!) *Abu - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) *The Sultan - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Rajah - Max (The Little Mermaid) *The Peddler - Robin Hood *Magic Carpet - Rudolph (Rudolph: The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *Razoul - Professor Norton Nimnul (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Razoul's Guards - Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Zilly, Klunk, Tom and Tab, Claw, Cassius, Grinder, The Hooded Claw, The Bully Brothers, and Stormtroopers (Wacky Races, Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop and Star Wars) *The Cave of Wonders - Natsunomeryu (Ultraman Max) *Prince Achmed - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Two watched Prince Achmed - John Darling and Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Gazeem the Thief - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Old Jafar - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Elephant Abu - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Woman at the Window - Luna (Sailor Moon) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Madeline and the Girls (Animated) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Twisted Sister (The Powerpuff Girls) *Necklace Man and Woman - Xiro and Kairel (El Arca) *Fat Ugly Lady - Sally Brown (Peanuts) *The Two Hungry Children - Benjamin Stilton and Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stiton) *Omar the Melon Seller - Mayor Manx (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Pot Seller - Quick Draw McGraw *Nut Seller - Hong Kong Phooey *Necklace Seller - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Fish Seller - Spot Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *Fire Seller - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Sykes (Oliver and Company) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Urfo the Space Pup (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Dragon Genie - Godzooky (Godzilla) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Miss Kitty and twin sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sheep Genie - Cardigan (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) *Horse Abu - Altivo (The Road to El Dorado) *Duck Abu - Count Duckula *Ostrich Abu - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Turtle Abu - Franklin *Car Abu - Magic School Bus *Old Man Genie - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Little Boy Genie - Scrappy Doo *Fat Man Genie - John Smith (Pocahontas) *75 Golden Camels - Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *TV Parade Host Harry - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Rio) *TV Parade Host June - Laa Laa (Teletubbies) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) *Leopard Genie - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Goat Genie - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Harem Genie - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Gremlins (Gremlins) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Goliath II) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Bears (Brother Bear) and Lions (Mighty Mouse) *Brass Bands - VeggieTales Characters *40 Fakirs - Ultramen *Cooks and Bakers - Doraemons *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangerfield *Super-Spy Genie - Alien Mephilas (Ultraman) *Teacher Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *Table Lamp Genie - Tookie (George of the Jungle) *Bee Genie - Cecil (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) *Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Tongue Genie - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *One of Flamingos - Kehaar (Watership Down) *Gigantic Genie - Joe (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *Rajah as Cub - Rolly (101 Dalmatians) *Abu as Toy - Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Snake Jafar - Grand King (Ultraman Story) *Cheerlander Genies - Zazu, Marina and Cleo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Genie Jafar - Giant Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *and more Chapters: #O'Malleyladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night #O'Malleyladdin Part 2 - Thomas O'Malley on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #O'Malleyladdin Part 3 - Thomas O'Malley Fights with Prince Negaduck/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" #O'Malleyladdin Part 4 - Princess Duchess' Dream #O'Malleyladdin Part 5 - Prince Charming and Sylvester's Conversation/Duchess Runs Away #O'Malleyladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/King Cat's Evil Plan #O'Malleyladdin Part 7 - Thomas O'Malley Arrested/Duchess Confronts Prince Charming #O'Malleyladdin Part 8 - Thomas O'Malley Escapes with an Old Man #O'Malleyladdin Part 9 - Natsunomeryu #O'Malleyladdin Part 10 - A Narrow Escape #O'Malleyladdin Part 11 - The Amazing All Powerful Top Cat/"Friend Like Me" #O'Malleyladdin Part 12 - Sylvester Upbraids King Cat #O'Malleyladdin Part 13 - Thomas O'Malley's First Wish #O'Malleyladdin Part 14 - Prince Charming Makes His Move/"Prince Thomas O'Malley" #O'Malleyladdin Part 15 - Sylvester Rides on Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer #O'Malleyladdin Part 16 - Thomas O'Malley Argues with Top Cat/Thomas O'Malley Goes to Duchess #O'Malleyladdin Part 17 - Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" #O'Malleyladdin Part 18 - Thomas O'Malley Almost Spills the Beans/Thomas O'Malley and Duchess's Kiss #O'Malleyladdin Part 19 - Thomas O'Malley Gets Ambushed/Top Cat Saves Thomas O'Malley's Life #O'Malleyladdin Part 20 - Prince Charming Gets Exposed #O'Malleyladdin Part 21 - Thomas O' Malley's Depression/Hopper the Seagull Steals the Lamp #O'Malleyladdin Part 22 - Sylvester's Annoucement/Top Cat's New Master is King Cat #O'Malleyladdin Part 23 - King Cat's Dark Wishes/"Prince Thomas O'Malley (Reprise)" #O'Malleyladdin Part 24 - The Ends of the Earth #O'Malleyladdin Part 25 - King Cat Takes Over Agrabah #O'Malleyladdin Part 26 - Thomas O'Malley vs. Prince Charming #O'Malleyladdin Part 27 - Happy End in Agrabah #O'Malleyladdin Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992) Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Aristocats (1970) *Top Cat (1961) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Pip Ahoy! (2007) *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) *Looney Tunes (1964) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Rudolph: The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) *Wacky Races (1968) *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (1970) *Kimba the White Lion (1965) *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) *Jungle Emperor Leo: The Movie (1997) *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop (1969) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) *TaleSpin (1990) *Ultraman Max (2005) *Peter Pan (1953) *Darkwing Duck (1991) *Ben 10 (2010) *Jungle Cubs (1996) *Sailor Moon (1992) *The New Adventures of Madeline (1993) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (1991) *The Powerpuff Girls (1999) *It's a Christmastime Again Charlie Brown (1992) *El Arca (2007) *Geronimo Stiton (2009) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993) *Quick Draw McGraw (1962) *Hong Kong Phooey (1974) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Teacher's Pet (2004) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1994) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1992) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Dora the Explorer (2000) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) *Godzilla (1978) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) *Dumbo (1941) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *Count Duckula (1988) *Sesame Street (1969-2014) *Franklin (1998) *The Magic School Bus (1994) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Grease (1978) *The Wacky World of Mother Goose (1967) *Phineas and Ferb (2011) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Pocahontas (1995) *The Daydreamer (1966) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron (2002) *Teletubbies (1997) *Rio (2010) *Pinocchio (1941) *Inspector Gadget (1983) *Hercules (1997) *Mad Monster Party? (1967) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (1988) *Gremlins (1984) *Disney on Parade (1971) *Goliath II (1960) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Brother Bear (2004) *Mighty Mouse's Playhouse (1960) *VeggieTales (1998) *Space Warriors 2000 (1985) *Doraemons (1991) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Rover Dangerfield (1991) *Ultraman Arcade (1992) *Ice Age (2002) *George of the Jungle (1967) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Shark Tale (2005) *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Watership Down (1999) *Tom Sawyer (2000) *A Bug's Life (1998) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Ultraman Story (1984) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1980) *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Hum 5.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash CK.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *3 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *fx5.wav *3 clash 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-029.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-030.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-051.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-052.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-053.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-054.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-055.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-056.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-057.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-059.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-061.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-062.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-063.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-064.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-065.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-066.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-067.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-068.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-069.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-070.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-071.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-072.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-075.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Thomas O'Malley will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *Prince Charming will pick up a red lightsaber staff, that will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *When Scrappy Mouse picks up two lightsabers, one purple and the other orange, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, Professor Nimnul Norton, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Zilly, Klunk, Tom and Tab, Claw, Cassius, Grinder, The Hooded Claw, The Bully Brothers, and Stormtroopers will take out their red lightsabers, that will have the saberon.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrout1.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *Officer Dibble will carry a green lightsaber, that will have lightsaber_03.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this movie. *The lightsabers inside the cases that Prince Charming takes out of, are in different colors, some are Red, Black, Brown, Silver, Gold, White, Gray, Purple, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Pink. The red lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the black lightsabers will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the brown lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the silver lightsabers carry the sabrout1.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the gold lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the white lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the gray lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the purple lightsabers carry the saberon.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the orange lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the yellow lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark green lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark blue lightsabers carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, and the pink lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:BeastandBelleRockz Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs